A King's Confession
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: "Alright. Go for it. Just please, don't start with 'how did I fall for an idiot like you' cause that doesn't help your case. Doesn't help anyone's case when they do that." Arthur glared at him. "How did I fall for an idiot like you?" "You're already beginning with a lousy start, just so you know."


Description: "Alright. Go for it. Just please, don't start with 'how did I fall for an idiot like you' cause that doesn't help your case. Doesn't help anyone's case when they do that."

Arthur glared at him. "How did I fall for an idiot like you?"

"You're already beginning with a lousy start, just so you know."

A/N: I wanted to supply at least one thing to the Merlin fandom. I love the show and read almost all the fan-fiction of my favorite ships, so here's my little tribute to the fandom.

A King's Confession

"I'm in love with you."

Merlin blinked at the boot he was cleaning, his hands frozen around the leather. It took him a minute before he could look up at the king and elegantly say, "Huh?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, bending over just enough to take the boot from Merlin's hands and tossed it away. "I'm in love with you," he said again. His eyes borrowed into Merlin's.

He'd be lying if he said those words had no effect on him. Merlin could feel his heart pick up, pounding in his chest as heat flushed his cheeks. "In love…with me?" he said slowly.

"Yes, you idiot," the king grumbled, standing back up and moving about his room as if what he just said was nothing to be serious about.

"Someone slipped you a love potion again, haven't they?" Merlin whined as he stood up from the floor. How many times was this man going to be love potion-ed? He's more likely to be put under a love spell of some sort than poisoned.

Arthur spun around on the heel of his boots with a shocked stare. "No, of course not. What makes you say that?"

"Well," Merlin began. "For one. There is no way you're in love with me. And two, it's not like this hasn't happened before, but usually you're in love with the princess and not me."

As Arthur rolled his eyes, he rolled his head as well showing his frustration. "I didn't drink a love potion, _Mer_ lin. Don't be stupid."

"It's happened enough times already," Merlin quickly accused, pointing his hands at Arthur. "I can't even count the amount of times you were under some love spell, though usually the caster was better at making sure who you fell in love with." The thought that this could be some dastardly plan did run through Merlin's mind. It could be. Maybe. Probably not.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe I'm in love with you?" Arthur more or less yelled.

"Because you're not!" Merlin found himself yelling back.

The glare Arthur sent him had Merlin stepping back as the king stomped toward him. "But I am, Merlin! I know how I feel and I am in love with you!"

"Well, I'm not!" Merlin shouted back, lying through his teeth. He would never confess to a spell hazed Arthur. If they king knew, he'd hold it over Merlin forever.

Arthur stood stalk still as he stared at Merlin, unblinking. Honestly, Merlin wasn't even sure the King was even breathing until Arthur sighed softly, kind of deflating. "Okay," he said, nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?" Merlin replied, shocked. He just rejected Arthur's feelings, romantic feelings, and all Arthur could say was 'okay'? A pang hit Merlin, but he quickly ignored it as he looked at Arthur worriedly.

"Yes. Okay," Arthur grounded out, clearly annoyed with Merlin once again questioning him. "You only feel platonically for me. I get it. I won't push it."

Merlin blinked. Then blinked again. "Alright," he stuttered out with a small smile. Was this how love potions normally work? He had no idea. He's never been on this side, or well either side of a love potion. "Friends?" he asked weakly. Partially because he did want to remain friends, but on the other hand he didn't want to be beheaded or thrown out of the kingdom because the king was stupid enough to fall for a love enchantment.

Arthur breathed in through his nose, rolling his eyes while doing so. "Yes, Merlin. For god sakes, we're still friends."

Merlin smiled brightly. "Great. Good." His face started to hurt from how much he was grinning. It was like a weight was lifted, but it came crashing down when Arthur attempted to smile back. If it could even be called a smile. It was more of a grimace. "I'm...I'm going to go...Gaius needed ...something," he rambled off lamely. As far as excuses went, it wasn't the worst he's ever given Arthur.

Merlin gave Arthur a weak smile before turning around and head toward the still closed doors of the King's chambers.

"Wait," came a command from Arthur, causing Merlin to stop.

"Yes, your majesty?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Arthur to see that the King had started to pace.

"You're not leaving," Arthur continued, suddenly stopping and leveling Merlin with a sharp look.

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not. I haven't even been able to give myself a proper case. I'm in love with you Merlin and I'll be damn before I let you leave without making sure you know exactly how I feel for you." He started pacing again. "You may not care for me as I do you, but I can't allow you to leave without trying better than a poorly executed confession."

And there was something akin to the love potions he knew and hate. Arthur pointed at him then at his chair with a silent order to sit. Taking one last longing glance at the door, Merlin sighed and took a seat. "Alright. Go for it. Just please, don't start with 'how did I fall for an idiot like you' cause that doesn't help your case. Doesn't help anyone's case when they do that." Why does he punish himself like this?

Arthur glared at him. "How did I fall for an idiot like you?"

He forced himself not to laugh, but it came out a bit as he talked. "You're already beginning with a lousy start, just so you know." Arthur's glare darkened, but Merlin shrugged in return. "I warned you."

"Shut up," Arthur sneered, turning away from Merlin as he paced in front of him.

"You know, for someone that's in love with me, you're awfully mean to me," Merlin commented.

Arthur sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled just loud enough for Merlin to hear.

The warlock gaped at the King, slipping partially out of the chair in shock. "Wha-"

"Don't."

"But you just-"

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur said warningly.

Merlin sighed and kept his mouth shut, but his mind raced in thought. Arthur just apologized to him. At least something good came from this potion.

His king stepped up to him, stopping just close enough that if Merlin felt the urge to kick him, he could easily do so. "Merlin," Arthur started, trailing off as he looked down at his shoes.

The warlock waited patiently as he could for Arthur to continue.

"I…" Arthur let out a frustrated noise and stomped away from Merlin. "Why is this so hard? I know how I feel about you! I know why, but I just can't," he started to deflate again, "What's the point of even telling you when I know you're just going to reject me again?"

Merlin visibly flinched at that. "You're under a spell, Arthur."

"No I'm not!" the king roared back. "I know I'm not. These feeling didn't just manifest themselves nor are they over baring to the point that I am clouded by them. I've had these feelings for years and I'm tired of hiding them away." He fell back into one of the chairs, looking crestfallen as he slouched in the chair. He looked worn out with dark circles under his eyes. "I have enough on my plate as it is. I don't need the added stress of hiding away my love for you because of some silly fear."

Merlin knew all about 'silly fears'. He was staring to believe Arthur wasn't under a spell…

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Honestly, this is not at all how I expected this to go."

Merlin snorted, feeling heavier from all that Arthur has laid on him. "And how'd you expect it to go, My King?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Arthur's lips. "Is it wrong that I hoped you'd just take me for my word, Merlin?"

"And to fall into your arms, swooning? You know me better than that, Arthur," Merlin snarked back, earning a chuckle out of Arthur.

He smiled sadly. "Nothing is ever easy with you, is it?"

"Not from lack of trying." He'd wish things were a bit easier. For both of them.

"I've mulled this up quite a bit, haven't I?" Arthur sighed as he hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I think I've had my fair hand in making this mess," Merlin whispered, watching his king as he looked back at Merlin. Blue eyes looked hopefully at the warlock, sending his stomach into knots. Shuffling in his chair, he mirrored Arthur's position in the chair. "So…not under a spell."

Arthur looked at him blankly.

"Right," Merlin muttered out, looking away. "And you're love with me."

"Yes, _Mer_ lin," Arthur dragged out, looking vaguely amused, but more vulnerable than he's ever seen him.

"Huh."

Arthur raised his arm in exasperation. "Really?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"What?" Merlin asked defensively.

"That's all you have to say?" Arthur looked down at him angrily, though Merlin could see him shielding himself up again.

"No," he answered quickly, but any words that were to follow trailed off into silence.

"Then what _, Mer_ lin?" For the life of him, Merlin couldn't think of what to say. "You're being uncharacteristically quiet," Arthur sighed as he sat back down and looked at Merlin, guarded.

"I am not," Merlin argued.

The blond rolled his eyes. " _Mer_ lin. If you're going to reject me, have the decency to hurry up and do so." He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, slouching in the chair. "I do have things to do, you know."

He probably did, but Merlin doubt it. "You're such a prat and who said anything about me rejecting you?" he shot out.

Blue eyes narrowed as Arthur straightened in his seat. "You did so earlier. How is this any different?"

"Well, right now I don't think you're being influenced by a potion." Which was exactly what was happening. Merlin has no reason to doubt Arthur's feelings for him now.

Arthur stared at him, beseechingly, waiting for Merlin to continue. "Well?"

"Well…I'm not exactly adverse to your feelings as I may have made it seem earlier," Merlin answered weakly.

Arthur began to grin. It started off small, mostly an amazed look on his face before it started to stretch over his face in a consuming ray of bliss. Merlin's heart skipped at the smile that looked natural on his King's face. But Arthur had to ruin it. "So, you like me." The smug look quickly took the place of the smile.

Of course he had to be ornery about it. "Yes, you dollop head."

"I knew it." He looked ridiculously pleased with himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"Shut up," Merlin shot back, smiling a bit as well. How could he fall for an idiot like that?

…

… …

…

"We should get married."


End file.
